Swish Your Wand and Count to Five
by pa-ride-se
Summary: EXO-HarryPotter!AU. Hunhan. Sehun Oh berada dalam masalah besar karena impiannya adalah menjadi Auror, tapi dengan nilai-nilainya yang kemungkinan bahkan lebih buruk dari Troll, sahabatnya merasa bahwa Sehun membutuhkan tutor untuk ujian OWL. Pilihannya jatuh pada Lu Han, Chaser Hufflepuff yang populer, yang celakanya adalah crushnya selama 3 tahun.


**Title** : Swish Your Wand and Count to Five: The Secret Cauldron's Secret [Ayunkan Tongkatmu dan Hitung Sampai Lima: Rahasia Kuali Rahasia]

**Author** : pa-ride-se

**Pairing(s)** : Selu (untuk chapter ini) dan lain-lain.

**Disclaimer** : i own nothing. Harry Potter universe and its amazingness belong to the great J.K. Rowling and i dont own EXO either, so rest assured

**Warning** : pada dasarnya ini adalah kpop slash fic yang mengambil tempat dalam HP Universe dan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi di dalamnya murni dibuat untuk menunjang plot cerita lol. dan ini adalah fic ringan dengan sistem _oneshot_ yg saling berkaitan (saya masih tahu diri karena TIWMUB masih belum selesai dan saya tidak ingin membuat daftar WIP saya semakin panjang atau orang-orang akan menimpuk saya lol)

**Summary** : Sehun Oh berada dalam masalah besar. Sebagai seorang _Metamorphmagus_, selama ini dia selalu mengira orangtuanya mau dirinya menjadi Auror (dan dia setuju). Tapi dengan nilai-nilainya yang kemungkinan bahkan lebih buruk dari Troll, sahabatnya merasa bahwa Sehun membutuhkan tutor untuk ujian OWL, secepatnya. Pilihannya jatuh pada Lu Han, Chaser Hufflepuff yang periang dan populer, yang celakanya adalah orang yang diam-diam selalu Sehun perhatikan selama tiga tahun belakangan. Kekacauan dan kecanggungan pun terjadi. Bisakah Sehun melewati sesi belajarnya bersama Lu Han dengan selamat?

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

Pada suatu Jumat siang yang cerah di bulan Juli, Jongin Kim menghampiri Lu Han, _Chaser_ tim Quidditch Hufflepuff Tahun Keenam yang sedang duduk di meja asramanya di Aula Besar. Sehun Oh yang datang bersamanya sedang menulis dengan serius diatas perkamennya dan Chanyeol Park baru saja datang dari kelas Telaah Muggle-nya, bergabung dengan Sehun di meja Gryffindor.

"Ahem," Jongin sengaja berdeham, sehingga Lu Han—yang saat itu sedang berada dalam diskusi yang cukup serius dengan Minseok Kim, teman sekamarnya—menengok ke arah Jongin.

"Halo, kau Lu Han kan? Kenalkan aku Jongin Kim, Gryffindor Tahun Kelima." kata Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Lu Han menyambutnya walaupun ekspresi terkejut dan bingung jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Oh, halo! Um, ada yang bisa kubantu, Kim?" Lu Han bertanya, wajahnya sudah memamerkan senyum hangat. Tipikal Hufflepuff yang terkenal ramah.

"_Please_, Jongin saja. Dan ah ya, sebenarnya begini, Lu Han. Kau lihat bocah berambut merah muda disana?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk Sehun Oh—yang sedang ditahan oleh Chanyeol Park untuk tidak menyusul Jongin ke meja Hufflepuff—dan ketika Lu Han mengangguk, Jongin meneruskan. "Nah, kami bertiga—aku, Chanyeol Park dan Sehun Oh, sebagai murid Tahun Kelima, mengalami kesulitan akademis dalam menghadapi OWL. Kau bisa bilang bahwa kami terlalu banyak bermain-main. Tapi temanku yang super idiot yaitu Sehun, mengalami masa-masa yang lebih sulit dibanding aku dan Chanyeol, dan setelah berkonsultasi dengan Profesor Jung, dia kemudian memberikan beberapa nama untuk kami minta menjadi tutor belajar kami. Kami sudah menanyakan ke beberapa orang lain, dan kau adalah nama kesepuluh yang kami datangi. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau bersedia? Mengajari Sehun, maksudnya." Oke, mungkin bukan kesepuluh, tapi Jongin sudah sangat frustasi sehingga sedikit berbohong pada Lu Han, hanya agar pemuda Hufflepuff manis ini mau menerima permintaannya.

"Eh? Um, ah, aku tidak tahu Jongin... Maksudku, aku punya latihan Quidditch nyaris setiap hari dan juga NEWT..." Lu Han terlihat tidak enak hati, dia menjawab dengan tidak yakin.

"Tidak apa, aku yakin beberapa jam dalam dua atau tiga hari dalam seminggu sudah cukup. Sehun sebenarnya tidak bodoh, dia hanya kurang... motivasi? Yah, sesuatu seperti itu. Selain itu, kau akan dapat beberapa manfaat dari sistem tutor ini." Oke, mengenai manfaat itu dia tidak bohong, Profesor Jung bilang padanya kalau anak yang mau menjadi tutor Sehun akan mendapat tiket multifungsi yang bisa digunakannya untuk berbelanja di _Zonko's_, _Three Broomsticks_ dan _Honeydukes_ semaunya, selama setahun penuh.

"Hm, aku masih belum yakin..."

"Hanya untuk beberapa mata pelajaran, dia bahkan tidak perlu bantuan sama sekali di Transfigurasi, aku dan Chanyeol bisa menangani masalahnya di Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dia memang parah di Herbologi dan nyaris membuat Profesor Shim melemparnya keluar di Ramuan, tapi hei, tidak ada yang tidak bisa diperbaiki kan?" Jongin memberikan cengiran terbaiknya, walaupun dia sedikit gugup. Jongin bersumpah akan mentraktir Lu Han _butterbeer_ sampai dia mabuk—yang tidak mungkin karena _butterbeer_ tidak membuat orang mabuk, tentu saja—(dan bersumpah akan memberikan Kutukan Menari pada Sehun yang bertahan satu hari jika ini tidak berhasil. Dia sudah cukup stress dengan keengganan bocah satu itu untuk belajar).

"Aku—" ketika nada Lu Han masih tidak yakin, Jongin sudah menyimpulkan bahwa percobaannya yang ini juga akan gagal, dan mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"Atau kami bisa meminta daftar lain dari Profesor Jung, tidak masalah. Terimakasih, Lu Han!" Jongin sudah akan berbalik ketika Lu Han, nyaris berseru, menjawabnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, baiklah. Sepertinya aku bisa, hanya beberapa jam dalam seminggu kan? Aku akan mengusahakannya. Tidak, aku _pasti _bisa meluangkan waktuku." Lu Han terlihat nyaris memelas.

Ternyata gosip yang menyatakan bahwa Lu Han sangat mengidolakan Profesor Yunho Jung—guru Transfigurasi dan juga Kepala Asrama Gryffindor—dan selalu ingin terlihat baik di matanya itu benar. Jongin membatin dalam hati, nyaris terkikik geli.

"Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada Sehun. Kalian bisa mendiskusikan mengenai jadwalnya lebih lanjut. Sekali lagi terimakasih, Lu Han! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Jongin memberikan tanda salut pada Lu Han dan mengangguk ke arah Minseok Kim, yang membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman khasnya.

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

Sementara itu di meja Gryffindor, Sehun Oh meronta-ronta dari kuncian Chanyeol Park di tubuh bagian atasnya dan sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menyerangnya dengan Mantera Kejut ketika dia menyaksikan dengan horor bahwa Jongin-sialan-Kim memutuskan untuk menghampiri Lu Han—_Lu Han_, anak Hufflepuff Tahun Keenam yang populer, _Lu Han_ si _Chaser_ berbakat yang membawa Hufflepuff menjuarai tiga Pertandingan Quidditch Antar Asrama bersama Sunny Lee semenjak dia bergabung di tahun keduanya, _Lu Han_ yang punya senyum-mata-keriput terindah yang pernah dunia lihat, _Lu Han_ yang _itu_.

Sehun merasa dirinya lebih baik berlari ke pekarangan dan dihantam Dedalu Perkasa sampai babak belur daripada harus menghadapi Lu Han secara langsung.

Tidak membantu bahwa Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berpihak pada Jongin dan menahannya untuk menghentikan Jongin berbicara pada Lu Han.

Sungguh, dua sahabatnya ini memang sangat _baik_ hingga mau mencampuri urusannya sejauh ini.

Sehun sudah merasakan rambutnya berubah warna dari merah muda serupa permen karet menjadi merah tomat—antara marah dan malu. Menjadi _Metamorphmagus_ tidak pernah lebih menyebalkan dibanding saat ini.

Jongin kembali ke meja mereka dengan cengiran lebar tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kau punya waktu delapan detik," Sehun memperingatkan, "sebelum tongkatku berayun dan wajahmu akan kehilangan mulut." ancamnya geram, rona wajahnya nyaris sama dengan warna rambutnya yang kini sudah merah manyala seluruhnya.

"Hei, tenang, _mate_. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku, kau tahu. Lu Han setuju untuk mengajarimu."

"Aku bersumpah aku akan—tunggu, apa kau bilang? Lu Han—apa?" Sehun gelagapan. Apa maksud makhluk coklat di depannya ini?

"Kubilang dia setuju untuk mengajarimu, jadi siapkan dirimu dan jangan membuat dirimu terlalu memalukan. Ingat, kau harus dapat setidaknya lima Exceeds Expectations untuk memenuhi impian menjadi Auror-mu." Jongin mengingatkan Sehun.

"Tapi—bagaimana bisa?" Sehun masih belum percaya.

"Hmm, aku punya cara rahasiaku," kata Jongin, matanya mengerling jahil. "hei, Ramuan dimulai limabelas menit lagi. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang sebelum Profesor Shim mengeluarkan kita karena terlambat, lagi." dia buru-buru membereskan pena bulu dan perkamen berisi tugas Ramuannya—yang tadi sedang mereka bertiga kerjakan bersama-sama dan menjejalkannya ke tas butut usang kesayangannya (hadiah dari ayahnya saat dia masuk Hogwarts).

"Hei, tunggu aku!" seru Sehun yang masih melongo tidak percaya ketika Chanyeol dan Jongin beranjak pergi, membereskan peralatannya dengan terburu-buru dan tidak sadar bahwa gulungan perkamen berisi tugas Ramuannya terjatuh dibawah meja.

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

Sehun memucat. Roman mukanya hampir sewarna dengan para hantu yang bergentayangan di Hogwarts.

Tugasnya hilang.

Tugas tambahan Ramuan sialan yang dia kerjakan selama tiga hari dua malam mati-matian bersama dengan tugas Ramuan Kedamaian dari Profesor Shim miliknya, _hilang_.

"Jongin," dia memanggil Jongin pelan, dengan gusar mengacak-ngacak peralatannya diatas meja yang dibaginya bersama Zitao Huang, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil—yang duduk di depannya—sibuk membenarkan tugasnya yang kesalahannya didiktekan oleh Kyungsoo Do. Ketika Jongin tidak juga meresponnya, dia menarik kerah jubah Jongin yang nyaris tercekik dan mendelik kearahnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Gara-gara mengurusimu tugasku jadi banyak salahnya, tahu!" kata Jongin sedikit emosi. _Bocah ini memang benar-benar..._

Jika tidak sedang dalam keadaan panik, Sehun pasti sudah akan membalas dengan "itu kan kau sendiri yang heboh, aku tidak pernah minta!", hanya saja tugas tambahannya yang hilang membuatnya panik setengah mati karena _demi Janggut Merlin_, _dia pasti tidak akan lulus Ramuan tahun ini jika tugas itu tidak dia kumpulkan_. "Tugasku, tugas tambahanku hilang. Tidak ada di tasku." ujarnya pelan. Jongin tertegun, kemudian langsung menuju meja Chanyeol (yang sedang berdiskusi serius dengan Daehyun Jung, teman sekamar mereka di asrama Gryffindor) dan menanyainya. Sehun mengikuti dari belakang.

Ketika Chanyeol memberikan jawaban negatif, Sehun sudah nyaris pingsan.

Dia sudah akan mati lemas ketika Profesor Shim Changmin masuk ke ruangan kelas Ramuan, ekspresi mukanya tajam dan dingin, kibasan jubah suteranya menimbulkan bunyi desis yang mengerikan. Kelas yang tadinya riuh-rendah seketika menjadi hening.

Tapi kemudian, sebelum Profesor Shim sempat membuka mulutnya untuk memulai kelas dan meminta para murid untuk menyerahkan tugasnya, sebuah ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian seisi kelas.

Profesor Shim berdeham dan menjawab, "Ya?"

Sebuah kepala dengan rambut pirang madu muncul dari balik pintu, disusul dengan tubuh berbalut jubah sekolah dan dasi berwarna kuning dan hitam.

Itu Lu Han.

"Profesor Shim, maaf mengganggu, tapi apakah saya boleh masuk dan berbicara sebentar dengan anda? Saya berjanji tidak akan lama." ketika Profesor Shim memberikan tanda bagi Lu Han untuk masuk, pemuda Hufflepuff itu buru-buru menghampirinya di depan kelas dan berbicara pelan, kemudian menyerahkan segulung perkamen kepada Profesor Shim. Lu Han lalu bergegas keluar dari kelas, melemparkan senyuman ke arah baris dimana Sehun berada ketika dia lewat.

"Sehun Oh, kemari." panggil Profesor Shim, ketika Lu Han telah menghilang di balik pintu. Sehun dengan ragu maju kedepan, bertanya-tanya apakah guru Ramuannya itu tahu kalau dia kehilangan tugasnya.

"Lain kali jangan sembarangan menyimpan tugasmu. Kecerobohanmu akan membuat Gryffindor kehilangan poin dariku, lagi, di lain waktu." kata profesor muda itu sambil menyodorkan gulungan perkamen ke arahnya. Tugasnya!

"B-Baik. Te-terimakasih, Profesor." gurunya hanya mendengus dan membuat tanda dismisif dengan tangannya. Sehun buru-buru duduk di bangkunya.

"Kumpulkan tugas Ramuan Kedamaian kalian. Khusus Sehun Oh, kau juga harus mengumpulkan tugas tambahan detensi dariku." semua murid di kelas buru-buru maju kedepan dan memandang Sehun ketika dia ikut maju.

Berita hari itu: _Chaser _populer dari Hufflepuff mengembalikan perkamen berisi tugas tambahan milik bocah _Metamorphmagus_ dari Gryffindor.

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau Lu Han yang memungut tugasmu. Kau harus bersyukur, Sehun. Kalau anak Slytherin yang menemukannya, pasti sudah dibuang atau dibakar." kata Chanyeol ketika mereka kembali ke Aula Besar setelah Herbologi untuk makan siang.

"Satu langkah kedepan untuk mencoba akrab dengannya, Sehun. Apalagi dia yang akan menjadi tutormu. Pastikan kau berterimakasih padanya ketika lain kali bertemu dengannya." ujar Jongin sambil melahap pai ayamnya.

"_Yeah_." kata Sehun lemas, sambil memain-mainkan garpunya diatas piringnya yang berisi pasta kerang.

Sebenarnya, bukan Sehun tidak mau diajari oleh Lu Han. Hanya saja ketika sahabatmu tiba-tiba meminta orang yang selama ini diam-diam kau sukai selama tiga tahun untuk menjadi tutormu, Sehun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Tentu saja sahabat-sahabatnya tidak tahu tentang hal itu, dia menyimpan rahasianya dalam buku harian yang hanya akan terbuka dengan kata kunci unik yang sudah diatur akan berubah mengikuti perubahan pada warna rambutnya, yang dia simpan dalam sebuah kuali rusak (berlubang akibat ledakan yang terjadi ketika Sehun salah menambahkan takaran Lendir Cacing Flobber yang salah ke dalam Ramuan Tidurnya pada tahun keduanya) dibawah tempat tidurnya. Dia hanya akan membuka buku harian itu ketika dia yakin semua teman sekamarnya sudah tidur atau tidak ada di asrama.

Tapi tetap saja, Sehun bukan orang kurang ajar yang tidak tahu terimakasih. Apalagi dia seorang Gryffindor, hal seperti malu-untuk-berhadapan-dengan-orang-yang-kau-sukai-selama-tiga-tahun tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

(Atau itulah yang dia pikirkan).

Tepat pada saat itu, Lu Han masuk ke Aula Besar diapit oleh Yixing Zhang—Hufflepuff lain yang juga sahabatnya dan Minseok. Jongin menyikutnya dan Chanyeol berdeham kemudian membuat gerakan menunjuk dengan pandangan mata dan mulutnya.

Sehun mendesah, kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Lu Han.

Minseok yang saat itu duduk berhadapan dengan Lu Han langsung menyuruh kawannya yang bermata lebar itu untuk berbalik. Lu Han kemudian memandang ke arah Sehun sambil memamerkan senyum indahnya.

"Halo, Sehun Oh! Aku harap kau tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti saat kelas Ramuan tadi?" Sehun dikalahkan oleh Lu Han yang langsung menyambutnya, senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ah, oh, iya... Ung, itu... Te-terimakasih, untuk mengembalikan tugasku dan bersedia jadi tutor OWL-ku... Aku, uh, akan memberitahu Profesor Jung malam ini mengenai hal itu. Dia bilang untuk memberitahunya ketika aku sudah mendapatkan tutor."

"Tidak masalah! Aku senang bisa membantu." jawab Lu Han. "Jadi, kapan kita bisa memulai sesi belajar kita?" tambahnya lagi antusias.

"Um, apa besok kau ada jadwal? Latihan Quidditch?"

"Hmm, coba kuingat. Latihan hingga siang, selebihnya kosong. Kurasa kita bisa memulainya setelah makan siang? Aku akan memberitahumu lokasinya, bagaimana?" Sehun mendapati ekspresi berpikir Lu Han sangat imut dan hampir tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Lu Han.

"Ah, ya, baiklah, setelah makan siang. Ya, ya." Sehun sudah seperti orang linglung, Lu Han terkekeh di depannya.

"Setelah makan siang besok, janji." kata Lu Han sambil mengerling, Sehun kembali ke meja Gryffindor sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang terfokus pada makan siang mereka tidak menyadari hal itu.

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

"Jadi, kau _Metamorphmagus_?" tanya Lu Han ketika mereka sedang belajar di halaman samping kastil. Sesi pertama mereka hari itu adalah Mantera—yang sangat Lu Han kuasai selain Herbologi (seperti kebanyakan Hufflepuff pada umumnya), dan Lu Han memutuskan akan lebih baik belajar tentang Mantera Pembungkam terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka mempraktekkannya. Sehun yang sedang menyalin dengan serius catatan Lu Han—tulisan Lu Han panjang dan tegak, sangat elegan—tentang Mantera Silencio.

"Terlahir dengan itu, ya. Orangtuaku bilang mereka kaget ketika melihat rambutku berubah warna jadi merah ketika menangis dan menjadi biru aneh ketika sedang _pup_, atau hijau ketika kesal saat aku bayi. Sebelumnya tidak ada anggota keluargaku yang seperti aku, jadi mereka terkejut."

"Wah, pasti lucu sekali. _Metamorphmagus_ memang sangat jarang. Kau tahu, kau menjadi gosip saat rambutmu berubah menjadi seperti api ketika Topi Seleksi meneriakkan Gryffindor di tahun pertamamu. Sejak saat itu kau jadi buah bibir banyak murid, tidak terkecuali di asrama Hufflepuff." Lu Han tersenyum geli.

Hal lain yang Sehun tidak suka dari menjadi _Metamorphmagus_ adalah dirinya seringkali menjadi bahan perbincangan karena berbeda. Dan lagi sebagai seorang bocah remaja, sangat sulit mengendalikan perasaanmu, apalagi warna rambutmu yang selalu berubah sesuai dengan _mood_-mu. Benar-benar _buruk_.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah aku menyinggungmu?" Lu Han terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Hanya saja, kau tahu, sangat melelahkan menjadi _Metamorphmagus_ ketika orang bisa menebak suasana hatimu hanya dengan melihat warna rambutmu." Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian memberikan cengirannya.

Demi Godric, dia sangat gugup.

"Tapi menurutku itu keren. Seperti kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa segala macam atribut ketika menonton pertandingan Quidditch. Cukup dengan mengubah rambutmu menjadi merah dan emas. Atau ketika kau berpura-pura menjadi seseorang, kau tidak perlu meminum Ramuan Polijus. Apakah kau bercita-cita jadi seorang Auror?" tanya Lu Han antusias.

"Ah, _yeah_. Orangtuaku bilang Auror adalah karir yang cukup tepat untukku. Aku bisa melewati tahap penyamaran dengan mudah."

"Tapi, apakah kau sendiri mau menjadi Auror?" selidik Lu Han. Sehun tertegun.

Selama ini dia memang selalu mengasumsikan bahwa orangtuanya ingin dirinya menjadi Auror, dengan kelebihannya sebagai seorang _Metamorphmagus_ dan juga keinginannya yang kuat. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar memetakan masa depannya, dia selalu mengikuti apa yang orang-orang asumsikan untuknya (atau apa yang Sehun _asumsikan_ orang-orang inginkan untuknya) dan berjuang untuk hal itu, tanpa benar-benar menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri apakah dia sendiri menginginkan hal itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Topi Seleksi menempatkannya di Gryffindor, dia memiliki keberanian untuk memperjuangkan apa yang orang inginkan, tapi tidak punya cukup ambisi untuk membuktikan diri seperti seorang Slytherin.

"Maksudku, karir menjadi Auror tidak menjadi satu-satunya pilihanmu. Kau punya peluang kerja di Gringotts sama besarnya dengan peluangmu menjadi seorang penjinak naga. Menjadi _Metamorphmagus_ bukan berarti kau _harus_ menjadi seorang Auror. Contohnya lihat aku. Aku sangat menyukai Quidditch, kau bisa lihat dalam sekali pandang kalau aku mencintai olahraga ini. Tapi cita-citaku bukan menjadi pemain Quidditch." Lu Han melanjutkan. Sehun kembali tercengang. Lu Han, yang bahkan seorang fanatik Quidditch (Sehun pernah sekali melihatnya sarapan dengan kaus bertulisan "It's Time for Quaffle Quarrel—Waktunya Berebut Quaffle" dan beberapa kali melihat Lu Han melintas dengan _hoodie_ Puddlemere United, belum lagi dia terkenal sebagai pendukung tim Hufflepuff yang paling vokal dalam menyuarakan dukungannya, sebelum dia direkrut menjadi _Chaser_) dan berbakat dalam olahraga tersebut tidak ingin menjadi seorang pemain Quidditch? Itu berita yang sangat besar.

"Aku akan membuat ini menjadi pe-er mu. Di sesi kita berikutnya kau harus bisa menjawab pertanyaanku." tukas Lu Han. "sekarang, ayo kita praktekkan manteranya." ujar Lu Han sambil berdiri dan mengangkat tongkatnya.

Sehun pergi tidur malam itu dengan informasi bahwa Lu Han ingin magang di Ollivander's dan menjadi pembuat tongkat sihir ketika lulus nanti. Dia juga menemukan bahwa Lu Han sangat suka boyband muggle bernama TVXQ, merupakan yatim piatu setelah orangtuanya yang pasangan Auror meninggal di Perang Sihir Kedua, dan selalu menghabiskan masa liburannya di tempat Yixing dan Minseok secara bergantian (atau bekerja part-time di tempat kerja muggle yang memperbolehkan penyihir remaja berumur 16 tahun bekerja). Dan satu pertanyaan besar:

Apakah dia selalu ingin menjadi Auror atau dia hanya ingin memenuhi ekspektasi orangtuanya untuk menjadi Auror?

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

"Jongin, apa cita-citamu?" tanya Sehun saat sarapan di hari Senin, tangannya terangkat sambil memainkan bulu yang dikenainya dengan Mantera Mengapung. Jongin mendongak sekilas dari koran _Daily Prophet_ yang dibacanya.

"Auror." jawab Jongin mantap, kemudian kembali membaca korannya.

"Apakah itu selalu menjadi cita-citamu sejak kecil? Atau orangtuamu yang mau kau jadi Auror?"

"Aku selalu bilang kalau aku ingin terlihat keren saat menjadi Auror. Bukankah kau bahkan pernah bilang kalau kau muak dengan kata-kata itu? Apa kau sudah lupa?" Jongin bertanya balik. Sehun ingat sekarang. Orangtua Jongin bekerja sebagai wakil Kementerian Sihir di Departemen Peraturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib untuk Divisi Makhluk yang melakukan perjalanan keliling Inggris untuk mengenalkan Kementerian Sihir dan regulasinya kepada makhluk-makhluk gaib. Mereka pasangan Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff yang semasa sekolah di Hogwarts aktif menyuarakan Equality between Magicians, Muggles and Magical Creatures—Kesetaraan antara Penyihir, Muggle dan Makhluk Gaib. Kedua kakak perempuan Jongin mengikuti jejak orangtua mereka, sedangkan Jongin menilai bahwa menjadi Auror lebih keren.

"Nah, aku ingat, dan aku juga jadi ingat kenapa Chanyeol bisa menempel dengan kita. Dia sangat mengidolakan orangtuamu. Aku bahkan tertawa ketika dia memanggilmu Kai-nim." ujar Sehun. Jongin memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan membaca sedangkan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan paketnya (dijatuhkan oleh Yoda, burung hantu kesayangannya yang diberi nama sesuai karakter dari Star Wars—seri fiksi-ilmiah muggle yang sangat disukai Chanyeol—mungkin berisi kartupos dari orangtuanya yang berlibur di Bulgaria) hanya mengatakan "huh?" kemudian kembali sibuk dengan paketnya.

"Chanyeol, apa cita-citamu?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Yang mana? Cita-cita muggle-ku atau cita-citaku sebagai penyihir?" ketika Sehun memberinya tatapan apa-kau-serius, Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Hei, kau selalu tahu kalau aku ingin menjadi Ksatria Jedi. Tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin menabung untuk membuka toko lelucon pribadiku. Aku juga mempertimbangkan untuk melamar di Departemen dimana orangtua Jongin bekerja." jawab Chanyeol, disambut dengan jitakan di kepalanya oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa cita-citamu adalah membuka toko lelucon pribadi dan bekerja di Departemen Peraturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena aku suka membuat orang bahagia. Happy Virus, ingat? Sejauh ini lelucon sihirku bekerja dengan sangat baik dan tidak ada yang mengeluh, yah kecuali jika kau menghitung anak Tahun Kedua dari Hufflepuff yang kehilangan hidungnya setelah memakan Pai Gaib-Sementara dan beberapa gadis Slytherin yang kukerjai dengan Jepit Rambut Menjerit." Sehun bergidik. Dia ingat ketika eksperimen Permen Karet Penyembur Api milik Chanyeol tidak hilang efeknya dan Sehun harus menahan bernafas lewat mulut serta berbicara selama seharian atau dia bisa membakar apapun yang ada di depannya.

"Oke, mungkin juga eksperimen Permen Karet Penyembur Api-ku yang gagal." aku Chanyeol.

Tapi Sehun mengerti. Chanyeol ingin membuat toko lelucon pribadi dan pegawai Kementerian Sihir karena dia suka melihat orang lain bahagia (oleh karena itu dia selalu memastikan ada kontra-kutukan yang bekerja untuk lelucon-lelucon sihirnya) dan sangat suka makhluk gaib (dia selalu mendapat pujian dari Profesor Kim di Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib). Sedangkan Jongin berbakat di Transfigurasi dan berpendapat bahwa menjadi Auror itu keren sejak dia masih berumur sembilan tahun setelah membaca biografi Harry Potter.

Sehun tidak pernah menolak untuk menjadi Auror bukan karena orangtuanya mengharapkan demikian, bukan juga karena Jongin—sahabatnya sejak umur lima tahun ingin menjadi salah satunya. Tapi karena dulu Sehun pernah mengalami kejadian naas dimana seorang Pelahap Maut yang buron menyanderanya dan seorang Auror yang sampai saat ini Sehun tidak pernah tahu namanya menyelamatkannya dan mendapat luka lebar di pelipisnya. Sejak saat itu Sehun selalu ingin menemukan orang itu dan berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Impian menjadi Auror milik Sehun, sebagian dipengaruhi oleh alasan itu, dan sebagian yang lain, karena dia tidak ingin ada lagi orang yang harus ketakutan dan terluka karena ulah Pelahap Maut atau penyihir jahat yang lain.

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

Ketika Sehun menemui Lu Han pada Selasa sore, Lu Han memberikan senyuman mata keriputnya setelah menyadari ekspresi aku-telah-menemukan-alasanku-untuk-menjadi-Auror dan determinasi untuk berhasil di wajah Sehun Oh.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** yay, 3k of word vomit happened in a EXO-HP Universe Crossover. saya ingin minta maaf karena This is What Makes Us (Boys)/TIWMUB mengalami kebuntuan. dan sudah lama saya ingin menulis exo in hp universe (terlebih setelah melihat instagram Baekhyun yang memajang foto adegan Harry di Ollivander's pada Tahun Pertamanya). untuk saat ini fic ini akan menjadi selingan ditengah kegalauan skripsi saya. episode depan saya rencanakan untuk kaisoo.

oh! dan saya punya tantangan kecil: **siapapun orang pertama yang bisa menebak secara tepat anggota EXO mana yang masuk asrama mana sesuai dengan bayangan saya untuk AU ini (semuanya, termasuk yang sudah saya sebutkan secara eksplisit seperti Sehun dan Lu Han), saya akan menulis satu drabble tentang apa saja (terbatas dengan pemeran hanya exo), tentang pairing mana saja (non-smut sayangnya, maaf!) sesuai dengan keinginannya (its completely up to the winner!). sebutkan jawaban kalian dalam review kalian (atau bisa juga via PM) dan saya akan mengumumkannya di chapter selanjutnya! ;) **

*big grin

ah, dan selamat menikmati Overdose era, kawan. i was killed when they released the MVs, murdered when there were suddenly exostagram update EVERYTIME dan slayed with their general awesomeness. THIS ERA'S GONNA BE SO AMAZING, 600k ++ NUMBER OF ALBUMS ORDERED. WHOOPS.

**regards,**

pa-ride-se

**ps** : kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan ca, author sepertinya terlalu panjang dan sedikit aneh, bukan? OAO;


End file.
